Barney's Happy On Birthday (1997 Season 3 SUPERMALECH'S Version)
Barney In Winksterland is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in April 27, 1997. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids must go to Winksterland to stop the Winkster from stealing the Winksterland card. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Alec (Adam Deacon) *Madge (Lauren Storm) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Knight in Winksterland (Kevin Spacey) *Silly Clown (Bill Irwin) *Tame Lion (Bill Fagerbakke) *Chinese Dragon (Voice: Jackie Chan / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Beautiful Butterfly (Voice: Russi Taylor / Body: Ray Henry) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #Welcome to Winksterland #An Adventure We Will Go (tune to: A Hunting We Will Go) #Try and Try Again #The Winkster Song #Senses Song #Listen #When I Walk Across the Street #The Wheels on the Bus #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #Mister Snowman #Castles So High #Go Round and Round the Village #Old King Cole #The Tiger Song #We're Here at the Sand-Place (tune to: Camp WannaRunnaRound) #Bubble, Bubble Bath!O #Just Imagine #This is What It Means to Be a Friend #Friendship Song #Defeat the Winkster! #Me and My Teddy #It's Good to Be Home #Everyone is Special #Friends are Forever #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Shawn & The Beanstalk". *The musical arrangements and background music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The end credit music is the same from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with a 1994-1997 Season 3 arrangement. *Another home video to take place in the Second Era set, and with the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices, and the Season 2 Barney doll. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". And a short hair. *Alec wore the same clothes in "Barney's Magical Toyland Storybook Adventure!". And a short hair. *Madge wore a purple shirt and grey jeans. And a little long hair. *Maria wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". And a little long hair. *Carlos wore the same clothes in "If the Shoe Fits...". And a short hair. *Jason wore the same clothes in "Fun & Games". And a short hair. *Julie wore the same clothes in "If the Shoe Fits...". And a short hair. And a braided hair-style. *Tosha wore the same clothes in "Room For Everyone". And a hair-style. *After The "Barney Theme Song", when the kids are playing in the classroom, the music from "Fun & Games" (when Min is teaching Kristen, Jesse and Jason about families) is used. *Before the "Having Fun Song", Barney comes to life. *Before the song "Let's Play Together", BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the classroom. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school classroom and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Sense-Sational Day", and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody" is taken from "Once Upon a Time". *After the song, An Adventure We Will Go, first, the Winkster pops from the Winksterland building and yells "Surprise!", then Barney yells "It's the Winkster!", then Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream, and then the Winkster steals the Winksterland card. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Battle of Bikini Bottom" (when SpongeBob sees a shirt point to the female fish next to him), except it was pitched down to -1, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, Robert's scream is the same as Butters' scream from "The Death of Eric Cartman" (when Butters runs away from Cartman), except it was pitched up to +3, slown down and mixed with Robert's 1997 voice, Alec's scream is the same as Patirck's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Alec's 1996 voice, Madge's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it was mixed with Madge's 1997 voice, Maria's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is freaked out by SpongeBob stepping on the donut which is under the carpet), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Maria's 1997 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Michael's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Jason's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Jason's 1995 voice, Julie's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" (when Junior is thrown off the windmill), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Julie's 1995 voice, and Tosha's scream is the same as Mr. Conductor's scream from "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" (when Mr. Conductor is thrown into the air and lands on some bags at the base of the windmill), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Tosha's 1995 voice. *During a scene which the Winkster pops from the Winksterland building, Barney yells "It's the Winkster!" and everyone screams, the music from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are scared of a bear) is used, except it was mixed with a 1994-1997 Season 3 arrangement. *During a scene which the Winkster steals the Winksterland card, the music from "Barney Goes to School" (when Barney and The Backyard Gang look for Zippity) is used, except it was mixed with a 1994-1997 Season 3 arrangement. *When Barney says "Beep, Beep!" while he's driving the big city bus, the sound clip was taken from "Are We There Yet?', except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice. *When the knight in Winksterland shouts "Halt! Who goes there?!", the sound clip is voiced by Sergeant from Toy Story, except it was pitched down to -3. *When BJ says "Who are you?" to the knight in Winksterland, the sound clip is voiced by SpongeBob from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *Another time BJ falls down, this time, he slips on a slippery spot and falls into some sticky sand on his knees, nose and tummy. *When BJ yells "Whoooooaaaaaaa!" while he trips on a big rock and falls into the wet, sticky sand bank, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when Barney, BJ and the kids see a basketball hoop growing from the ground). *During a scene where BJ trips on a big rock and falls into the wet, sticky sand bank, the music from "Michael's Trip to the Hospital" (when Michael falls down the mountain cliff) is used. *After BJ falls onto the sticky sand, he got sticky, wet sand on his head, cheeks, nose, eye-lids, arms, tummy, hips, legs and shoes. After Barney helps him take a bath, he changes BJ's sand-covered shoes to a new pair of shoes (which are the same kind as the ones before). Quotes Quote 1: Quote 2: Quote 3: *(after the song Skating, Skating) *BJ: Wow. Barney. You did a great job ice skating. *Barney: Oh, thank you, BJ. *Alec: What can we do now, Barney? *Barney: We can visit Mister Snowman. *All (except Barney): Yeah! *Barney: Then, let's go! Quote 4: Quote 5: *BJ: I love this sand place. I will go and feel the water. (trips on a big rock) Whooaaaaaaa! *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: BJ! *(BJ crashes into the wet, sticky sand) *Barney: (rushes over to BJ, who is on his nose, tummy and knees) BJ! Are you okay?! *BJ: (gets up on his knees) Yes, Barney. Except I am all covered in wet, sticky sand. *Barney: I see (helps BJ up) You were right. I will give you a bath.